Saving me
by ulquiorrasgirltakashi
Summary: when the school reject moves next door to Huey he hears the events that go on. He realizes she needs help and he's the only one who can save her much better than the summery i promise
1. next door

((A/N : Disclaimer: i do not own the Boondocks. Only Esther and her father. Also I mean no racism in this story, Jus going how the show goes C:))

The moving truck stopped at the house that was next door. Huey watched as they unloaded the things. He recognized the girl, about his age, form his and Riley's school. Esther Waters was her name. A shy, withdrawn girl. Her hair was always up in a brunette ponytail but had a piece of hair always loose like Toshiro Hitsugaya. (look him up). She was the school punching bag. Everyone picked on her, beat her, teased her. Huey of course had no part in it...Riley may of...okay he did. Riley ran up to the window in the boy's room. **"man who's that up and movin' in 'ere? oh nah nigga is that EW? yeah it's EW" **he rolled his eyes. EW was the poor girl's nickname.

**"shut up man, she doesn't need that at home to"** Huey slapped his brother in the back of the head.

**"ow nigga!"** he growled and left the room. Huey went back to the window. So...his new neighbor..was the school reject hm? he couldn't see why. Smart, She wasn't ugly, She was just...shy...and what looked to him like brokenhearted girl. The girl's father had a hand on her shoulder, He was tall and mocha skinned like his daughter, He had darker hair than her Hersey chocolate hair, His was more of a muddy color. He had a buzz cut. Huey simply observed, Already feeling like this man...was pure evil

Huey went to his Granddad's bedroom.

**"Granddad, we got some new neighbors."** the afro boy said with his arms crossed. His grandfather looked at him. With that usual perverted smile on the old man's face.

**"do they have a cute sweetie pie?"** he asked. Stupid perverted old man.

**"no, it's just a man and his daughter, a girl who is in my class."** he twitched.

**"Boy then why are up in here telling me something stupid like that? get the hell outta my room,"** He shooed Huey out. The afro boy headed downstairs, Watching as his brother was now watching Gangstalicious. Seriously? what could his brother see in that garbage? He honestly didn't know. He went out from to go greet his new neighbors. He stood before the man, He could tell by the look on Esther's face that she reconized him from school but she, as usual, said nothing.

**"Hello Sir, I'm Huey Freeman, welcome , Esther and I go to school together" **He introduced. The man smiled, A smile even the dullest like Riley could see was fake.

**"Hello Huey, I'm Nick Waters, Esther's father"** He shook the ten-year-old's hand. Huey ended it after a second of shaking. Huey waved good bye and went back inside.

Later on that night he was awoken by a scream. Followed by yelling and slapping sounds.

**"You stupid little whore! get up! get the fuck up!"** a slapping sound was heard followed by another cry from the girl.

**"i-i'm sorry daddy I'm sorry!"** The voice of her rang in his ears. It made him angry. _" not only is she abused at school...but at home to?'_ He wanted to kill Nick Waters...who could hurt a girl like her? she was innocent. Huey turned in his bed and fell into a very uneasy sleep.


	2. Help is here

((wow a few lovers already! thank you guys :'D your awesome!, I'll try and make this longer for you guys!))

Huey was awoken by the beeping of an alarm clock. He and his brother groaned as Riley slapped it into a wall.

**"Dammit Riley that's the third one this week" **Huey groaned and sweeped up the pieces.

**"shut up nigga, you don't pay for it" **Riley rolled his eyes and got out of bed.

Huey growled and got ready for school. He just so happened to of peek out his window when he saw the girl already walking out of her house, Why is she leaving so early? doesn't she know they have a bus?

_' what's that on her face?'_ He wondered as he peered closer. His eyes widened in shock. She had a black eye. That monster! how dare he do that to her!

He went downstairs and snuck out his house after telling he was walking and leaving early. Not that they cared. He followed the girl from next door, feeling like quite the stalker. He followed her inside the school and saw as she went into the janitor's closet. He peeked open the door a tad and was filled with rage at what he saw. She bandaged up her bloody cuts on her arms, they looked recent, like they were from that morning. ( A/N : no she did not cut herself). Huey pushed it open and grabbed her wrists and Looked her right in the eye.

**"who did this to you!"** he asked, They girl had no answer for she just gaped at him with those wide emerald eyes. **"answer me Esther!"**

**" D-Don't hurt me!" **she turned her head away, voice laced with true fear.

His features softened as he loosened his grip on her torn wrists.

**"I wasn't going to..."**

**" what do you want? to hurt me? take my lunch money!" **She tried to pull away.

**"no I want to help you!"** he said, pulling her back. She turned her head and glared.

**"why would you want to? everyone hates me!" **He released her and looked to the side.

**"i dont know...maybe because no one deserves what you go through" **

She softened a bit and looked at the ground before her. Her bottom lip trembled and she let the tears fall.

**"he's been abusing me since my mother died when i was five... Car accident that killed her, gave my dad a limp in his right leg and it...it took some of my toes on my left foot...He beat me every second of the day, Calls me names like ' crack bitch' and 'nigga hoe' and sometimes ones that don't even make sense because he gets so drunk" **She shook as her tears fell onto her lap. Huey didn't know what to do in this situation, Sure he had made Jazmine cry a few times but that's because he knew her and honestly didn't really care. ( A/N: i personally think she's annoying). But he didn't know this girl, Well he knew her but didn't...know how she was. He put a hand on her shoulder.

**" what if you had the opportunity... to fight back?" **he asked her.


	3. a Ally At Last

((so sorry, i was gone for a week i love you all my awesome reviewers!))

**"...Fight back?" **The girl replied quietly. But her eyes then crossed as she backed away. **"why would you wish to help me? what am I to you? what could you possibly gain from helping a weakling like me?" **

Huey crossed his arms and leaned against the door. This girl was very cautious, more than he thought. She'll be a toughie to train, she has no hope for herself, no faith in anything, no motivation.

**"i have nothing to gain, I just think it's wrong and pathetic for a girl to let herself be beaten everyday by asshole kids and her drunk of a father." **He got up from the leaning of the wall and took a step toward her. A serious look in his eyes, always serious, always...mysterious. Who was this boy? why did he want to help?

**"you have a choice Waters, either let me train you and you can fight back or you can be beaten until you die. Is that what you want? to die as a child from punches to the face and kicks to your stomach?" ** He really didn't mean for it to come out like that...but then again... He is Huey. The girl was bit taken aback, as if the realization just hit her square in the face... huh irony right there.

She shook her head timidly.

**"then let someone help you and quit being so cautious with me, have i ever done a single thing to you?" **

Another head shake answered his question.

**"then let me help you." **He held a hand out to her. Esther looked at it, she slowly put a hand out, pulled it back hesitantly, then started putting it out again. Her hand touched his with only a fingers length before he did one of his rare smiled.

**"you are now my student." **Ofcourse she didn't know what this meant for her. At all. He took her hand and led her out into the hallway, kids started pilling into the school. He let go and mentioned for her to follow him to their classroom. She followed with silence, they both could hear the whispers.

**"Is she following him?"**

**"Why doesn't he just punch EW in the face?"**

**"Cant he smell her grossness?"**

**"Maybe his nose is stuffy"**

**"Oh God I think she just got closer to him"**

**"maybe he might catch a disease" **Giggles cracked up at the last comment. Huey simply ignored their stupidity . The two walked into their class room and took their seats.

A group of three boys went over to her.

**"Hey EW how about a kiss? oh i forgot, you have a girlfriend!"**

**"FAGGITY ANNE!"**

**"dude she's so EW she can't even get a girlfriend" **They laughed. Esther shrank down in her seat. Huey went over and tapped one of the boys on the shoulder, when he turned Huey punched him right in the nose. Blood squirted out as he flew back.

**"what the hell Freeman!" ** one of the other boys growled, walking up with a shaking fist.

**" it's really pathetic to pick on a shy girl"** he narrowed his eyes.** " leave her alone or else you two will get far worse than your friend there" **He pointed to the growling boy on the floor. The two other's helped him up and went over to their seats. Esther had the widest eyes for the hundredth time that morning, Was she dreaming? was it a beautiful nightmare? she didn't know, nor cared. she just wished...it would never end.

**"w-why did you?..." **she trailed off.

**"how are you supposed to train if you get beat up at school to?" ** He asked and took his seat in front of her.

For the first time in years... Esther Waters...actually smiled.


	4. New friend

Thanks to all my reviewers. you are all giving me the courage to continue this fanfic. you're all very special to me and your just inspirational. Now it may take me longer to update. I am currently studying for my drivers permit. ((YAY FOR ME!)) . But anyway, i just love all of you guys.

Thank you.

XOXO -Chelly.

Disclaimer: I do not own boondocks. Only Esther and Nick.

Huey trained her to the bone. He wasn't merciful at all. But that was okay, She needed someone to motivate her. Now he did NOT abuse the girl. They would spar and maybe he's kick her ass a few times. But he would always patch her up and the injuries were not serious. Maybe a tiny bruise or a small cut. Not welts of yellowy bruises and slashes from her father. He taught her how to stand up for herself. She even got along with Riley, RILEY! How did she do that? well...

**"..what are you watching?" **She asked him as she was getting a break from Huey and getting a drink.

**"why the hell do you care?"** He mumbled, He hated the fact she was in his house.

She kept silent and looked at the TV.

**"...is that 50 Cent?" **She asked. He looked at her, with wide eyes.

**"you know that NIgga?" **She raised a eyebrow.

**"uuuhh yeah, he has good music." **

Riley got this smile on his face and he faced his body toward her.

**"Man nigga i thought yous was all into your girlie shit music!"**

She rubbed the back of her head.

**"well...i do have some girlie songs...but that's because I'm a girlie" **

**"How many girlie shit?" **He raised a eyebrow.

**"like...five songs at the most"**

**"how many on yo iPod?" **

**"two hundred" **She said simply. His jaw dropped.

**"and all of that is Gangsta? man nigga i don't say this at all but i was wrong bout you Nigga!" **He did his little signature laugh, which made her smile.

**"ESTHER!"** Huey called.

**"comming!" ** She gave Riley another smile before running back to their bedroom upstairs.


	5. Showdown and Guilt

((Yep, her and Riley be friends now. Now guys I do happen to listen to alot of girlie things...why well because I'm a dork. I listen to ALOT of things. including songs in different languages. Esther and I aren't the same person and i don't listen to her music. i know a few rap artists but i don't listen to any, Just not the gangster listener ya know? I'll try it out but i wont really like it i bet you. But please don't bash on me because I'm a girlie. No I don't like Miley, or Justin, or Disney...

I do like One Katy Perry song cause of a past thing, i like Nickleback, Three days grace. but i just cant get into rap. please don't hate on me, but even if you do just keep reading cause i still love all of you))

Esther ran up the stairs to Huey. with a smile on her face.

**"was Riley bugging you? I know he can be a pain"** he said. She shook her head.

**"not at all, we were just talking about music"** Huey raised a brow.

**"I'm sorry that I yelled, I just wanted you out of his sight, I didn't know you two were getting along. Riley can be a jerk" ** he said without looking at her.

Her smile got bigger.

**"oh it's alright, you were just looking out for me Huey"**

It didn't help, he still felt guilt.

_'idiot...she gets yelled at everyday...'_ he told himself.

**"you can take a day off from training"** he said. She tilted her head.

**"are you sure?"** Huey nodded, his back facing her.

**"alright, I'll..." **She remembered she had no friends.

**"you can go see Jasmine or Cindy, I'm sure they'll include you"** he said.

She nodded and went down stairs.

Huey sighed. He punched the wall. He couldn't believe he yelled at a fragile person like her. What was wrong with him!

_' the last thing i want...is her getting hurt under my care' _ He growled to himself. He couldn't explain it. He felt protective. HE WAS NOT IN LOVE WITH HER! He just met the girl and she's to...ehh for his taste. If he even had a taste. (seriously? I never seen him interested in a chick in ze show. If he is tell me the ep number! but seriously no he doesn't love her. I may be a fangirl but I wont pair my OC up unless that's what the fans want)

He started shining his BB guns, thinking. Should he make Nick Waters go down or should he let Esther? isn't this what she's training for? Even so...if he has to...he will intervene and make his life a living painful hell.

Esther didn't go see the girls, she was yanked into her house.

**"hello Nigga Bitch" **Her drunken father smiled crookedly. Esther glared and threw a punch. Which he caught.

**"you think you can beat me you little fucker!" **He punched her in the face, which sent her flying. Esther got up slowly, a determined look in her eye.

Her hair band slipped out, letting her hair flow freely. she took a tattered cloth from her pocket and tied it around her head. Much like Huey in the fight with StinkMeaner.

**"Lets go"** She said quietly.

Her father charged at her, throwing fists. She wasn't ready but atleast she could defend herself now. She dodged some, took some, gave some of her own. The first punch got her father in the cheek. He staggered back, holding it, with wide eyes.

**"you..."** He took a step forward. **"...LITTLE BITCH!" **he ran at her, taking the pocket knife from his pocket. Ready to bring it down on her scared, perfect, pretty face. To scar it forever.


	6. More of the truth

((okay two for yeah have them get together and one for no...hmm. ill get more votes first, I'll make a poll actually. Go to my profile, the poll is at the top! the Poll ends on 8/3/2012, oh and i gave up on the bolding...i was to lazy to do it.))

Esther shut her eyes tight, waiting for the slash to come...But it never did. She opened and eye and was shocked by what was in front of her. Huey stood there, he took the blow. Blood dripped down his arm from the slash.

"I thought I told you to go see Jazmine" He told her. The girl held back a pout and a rolling of her eyes.

Because ...he's you know...Hurt.

"I'm sorry I was dragged into my house" She mumbled.

"Never mind that, Esther...Run" He told her, getting into a fighting stance.

Her father laughed.

"so now you actually have someone to protect you! Do you want the same thing that happened to Evangeline? to be to him?" He smiled with malice.

She glared. She balled up her fists. "She's gone because of you!" she pointed at him.

"She should of stayed in her place" He has a twisted cracked smile. A tear fell from her eye, and before Huey could stop her, she ran up to her father, Trying to throw a punch. He caught it, and pinned her arm behind her back in a dangerous angle. Huey cursed silently.

'Let her go" He said, glaring. Her father laughed in reply, pulling on her arm slightly.

She grimaced a bit.

"Let her go?.. Let her GO? LITTLE SHITS GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" He laughed.

Huey growled slightly as he looked at Esther.

"Who's he talking about?" he asked. Esther struggled in her father's grasp.

"m-My sister, She was two years older than me, She wasn't in the car ride that killed our mother, No she was who we were going to go get from our grandparent's house. He blamed her and he beat her everyday like he does to me." He pulled her arm back more, making her wince but she kept on. "He was throwing stuff at me, and she came to be rescue, but then he threw her down the stairs, the impacts crushed her skull and killed her! He said it was a accident But he lied and now she's dead!"

"Shut up you little bitch!" he twisted it more. Huey now knew why she didn't even try to get close to anybody...because she feared they would be hurt or even killed. Damn...if he moved, her arm would be broken, if he stayed, it would be broken. What can he do? damn damn damn!


	7. A choice is made

(( Thanks you guys. and my favorite reviewer i am sorry i totally misunderstood your first comment about the music! i'm so sorry! i'm a bit of a blockhead! i still love all of you :3 here's the latest chapter! please enjoy!

And Huey for gods sake just do something. she's gonna get hurt no matter what you do xD cant fight everyone...Excuse me, a boondock's character is pointing a sword in my face with a very angry/annoyed look ))

Esther's arm kept being pulled back inch by inch. All three knew that no matter what he did she was going to get a broken arm.

"Huey just get him! i've had far worse!" She yelled, Grimacing as her father used his other hand to sink nails into her scalp.

Huey growled. A choice to make: Stay put and have her in pain, probably more than one broken bone or Two, Charge and kill the son of a bitch and risk her arm getting broken in the process.

"Huey!" She cried out, getting her arm twisted more and more. More agony, More torment.

Before his eyes she's changed from a weak, pathetic, timid girl to a stronger, More self confident, braver girl who had a new spark of life in her eyes. He helped put that spark there. In her mind He was the hero. She even called him that once or twice. As a hero he must protect people, Especially his favorite Damsel. His eyes narrowed as he ran at the man with such speed and right before his fist connected with Nick's face he heard the sickening crack of her arm being snapped. Nick went flying to the other wall. Esther clutched her arm, clutching her teeth. Not crying, She's to immune to cry but it still hurt very badly. Huey hit him, over and over. Until he was in a pile of blood on the floor. He ran to Esther and scooped her up in his arms. And rushed her to the hospital/\.

'"I'm sorry" She told him as he ran.

"Don't talk, Esther, save your energy. Don't pass out on me" He said to her as he ran as fast as he could. Granddad wasn't home. Old man was fishing.

"i-i will try" She said in a barely audioed whisper.


End file.
